1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wind directing apparatus for directing air into the interior of a structure, such as a marine craft through an opening such as a hatch on the deck of the marine craft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In boats, including sailing boats, power boats, and like marine craft, the interior thereof is frequently not air conditioned. Accordingly, ventilation of the interior of various types of boats which include living space below deck is frequently a problem, especially when the marine craft is not moving. In order to overcome such a problem, developments in the prior art include various types of ventilator or wind deflecting or directing assemblies which are specifically structured for use on a marine craft and which are intended to "capture" or more specifically, direct air from the exterior of the craft down through an opening, such as an open hatch, port, or the like, into the interior of the craft. Such prior art devices are evidenced in the following U.S. Patents. Bliemeister discloses a wind deflecting ventilator comprising an open frame attached to a fabric scoop like receptacle for turning the direction of moving air down an open hatch on a boat. A plurality of cords are attached to a supporting frame for securement to an open hatch or like structure. This device, however, is primarily used to direct wind from a single direction rather than be efficiently operable to direct air into the interior of the structure regardless of the direction of the breeze or wind.
Vail discloses a swiveling wind scoop for ventilating the enclosed interior area of a boat through a hatch opening and comprising a flexible sail for continuously directing air flow regardless of the direction of travel of the boat. A mast for rotatably supporting the sail above the hatch opening is fastened above the opening. A supporting or mounting base is strapped or otherwise secured about the open hatch for bracing and support of the structure.
The references to Beck, U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,100; Fuerst, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,363; Knight, U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,483; and Hunt, U.S. Pat. No. 1,115,315 are all directed to a scoop or air directing type of structure which has a generally fixed or rigid structural configuration and which is designed to primarily direct air coming from a single direction into the interior of the boat or like structure on which it is mounted by means of a hole leading to such interior.
Other prior art devices are represented in the following U.S. Patents which are directed to the same problem as set forth above but which are not specifically directed for use with a marine craft or the like. None of these structures are specifically adaptable to be selectively and easily positionable in both an operative and stored position since the majority of such structures are made from a somewhat rigid material and are intended to provide a fixed mounting over some type of ventilating opening into the interior of various types of structures. Such patents include Murray, U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,552; Comte, U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,645; Burns, U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,106; McIntosh, U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,715; and Jalbert, U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,664.
While the structures disclosed above are generally representative of prior art attempts to solve the above-noted problem, none are specifically capable of efficiently providing a stable structure capable of directing a breeze or air coming from any direction into the interior of a boat through an open hatch while providing no moving parts and which is effectively self-supporting and also adaptable for the ventilating of other types of structures other than boats.